


沙丘

by whiteice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chronic Illness, Inspired by Hux comic & Phasma, M/M, Post-Crait, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stranded, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Trust Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteice/pseuds/whiteice
Summary: They got stranded. Again.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	沙丘

第一章

Ben睡着了。

然而原力者的睡眠都不算真正的睡眠；他的感知即便在睡梦中也无声无息的向四周蔓延。沙鼠钻出洞穴；蜥蜴瑟瑟爬动。也许还有蛇类——大多数是无害的，至少他没有感受到它们的恶意，或者或原力不会把它们的啮咬当作恶意。那只是它们的本能，而本能的行为没有善恶。

而另一种生物就不一样了。另一种生物，在亲缘和基因上比爬行动物和他亲近得多的生物。这也是他没法真正睡着的原因；他承认这个。悉悉索索的脚步声和衣料摩擦的声音。他们以为自己不会被发现，以为可以在他在睡眠中或者失去意识的时候无声无息的接近他。他们没有毒牙，但更加危险；利刃，爆能枪，绿色的光——

他猛的坐起身，心脏在他胸腔里剧烈的跳动。_光剑_。手指下的坚实的金属让他略略定了心；它还在手中_。没有人可以夺走它_。

“……Ren!”

_什么_。他在想。_什么地方，什么时间_——

他松开左手。那个生物跪倒在地上，像是吸不到下一口气一样咳嗽，喘息。惨淡的月光下蜷成黑色的一团。

“别再这么靠近我。”

_别再这么悄无声息的靠近我_。

“抱歉，”在喘息的间隙，黑色的一团抬起头来，暗夜中他火焰色的头发似乎也还在闪着光。“非常……抱歉，最高领袖。我只是……提醒您，您的值夜时间到了。”

他站起身，将光剑插进悬扣。_那一点恶意也许是来自于他，也许不是——不值得信任的黄鼬。悄悄放下将伸向爆能枪的手——他怎么会以为他不知道_？

那条像被踢了一脚的黄鼬正在看着他，“我能不能——”

“去睡吧。”他说，

他看着天上阴沉的密云；运气好的话不会下雨。不能下雨。至少在他们找到合适的藏身之地之前不能下雨。

黄鼬僵硬的点点头，向火堆靠拢过去，将唯一一条隔热毯打开裹在身上，背包靠在他的背后。_可怜虫_。_他有多久没有到过真正的星球了？更不用说这种荒漠。_

他瞄了眼计时器。零点十二分。这条狡猾的黄鼬还可以休息五个小时。_天明后得赶紧出发。_如果运气好，也许能在中午时分找到一个能遮阳的地方——下雨的话可以挡住雨水，还可以储满集水器。口粮不多了。他可以削减到一天两份，但只能支撑三天。地鼠是不错的选择。只要有火。

他默默闭上眼睛。冥想一直是他的伙伴。呼气。吸气。呼气。吸气。感知延伸。所有的生命，死亡，腐朽，地下流淌的细流，山谷中风的呼啸——智慧生物的遗留物。它在那里。没有错。

他睁开眼，唯一的智慧生物似乎在睡梦中轻声喘息和发抖。

二

五点二十七分。阴云渐退，天色发白。他握住一根枯枝，搅了搅篝火；垒起来的树枝和枯叶散乱在沙地上，燃起最后一点白烟。

黄鼬还在睡。还是那个蜷成一团的姿势；他不应该冷。Kylo想。隔热毯，篝火。也许没有什么关于他的东西是合理的。

他走过去，用靴尖踢了踢对方的手臂。“起来，Hux。”

他的眼睛睁开了，几乎是突然睁大；下一秒钟他已经坐了起来。“最高领袖。”他生硬的说。

“收拾好自己。”他说，“我们马上出发。”

_荒漠不会等我们。得找到能遮蔽我们的地方。_

*************

Hux沉默的跟在他身后。只听得到风和他们的脚步声。

_他的袖子里还藏着那把单分子刀；但是他需要我。只有我能感受到那艘飞船残骸在哪儿。他需要我。如果他还想活着；他没有荒漠的生存经验，除了书本和模拟。_

沙地，沙地，一些死去的树，和只有深达数尺才能找到水源的根系。Hux的呼吸声。

“您确定是这个方向吗？最高领袖？”

“你可以按照自己的方向走，Hux。”

Hux闭上了嘴。_好像我听不出来话里的讽刺一样。_他抬头看向天空，密云开始散去。_遮蔽物_。他闭上眼睛。岩石，树木，洞穴，什么都可以。

一如昨日，他什么也没有感知到。

刺目的阳光从天空落下来；他暗地咒骂了一句。集水器里的水不多了,也许支撑不到日落。

他回头看了Hux一眼；他已经解开了外套——那件可笑的，完全不适合荒漠行动的外套，看起来似乎在努力保持体面。但在荒漠里,这是不可能的事；他的头发因为汗湿而垂落在额头上，他的衬衫也不再洁净。_上一次喝水是两个小时前了_。

他把集水器递过去。Hux惊讶地看了他一眼，但立刻反应过来。迫不及待接过集水器，仰起头。一口，两口。他贪婪的舔了下嘴唇，像是舍不得那一点滋润在空气中蒸发。

Kylo沉默的看着他，看着他吞咽时滚动的喉结，从衬衫领口处露出来的一点青色瘀痕。

“你应该换上行动服。”

“我没有预计这个任务会需要我准备行动服。”画蛇添足加上一句。“最高领袖。”

_这是你的错_。Kylo不需要原力也知道他的想法。本来应该是一趟简单的旅程：到达星球，找到原力物品，拿走它。谁也没有想到这个荒凉的星球会有护盾，谁也没有想到他们的飞船会在上空触发这个护盾。只是不放心这条黄鼬在背后生事；现在却不得不带着他穿过荒漠。

************

中午时候他们找到了几块岩石。形成了一小块背阴的区域。Hux靠着岩石重重坐下来，倚在他的背包上，蜷起双腿。他看起来不太好；他的双手一直放在Kylo看不到的地方，但是他知道，它们一直在发抖。

走过定局者号时的某个上尉——还是少校？——的想法在他脑海中一闪而过。_兴奋剂_。那个家伙在心不在焉的想，_他说过上次那批货色效果更好，也不容易追踪。得再多弄几支——_Kylo向他看过去。但他不是真的在乎这个。他知道对滥用兴奋剂的惩戒，但只要他们能照常工作，他不会去管他们是怎么干活的。

啊。他脑海中的齿轮转动，咬合。Opan少校，他曾经看过几次Hux在和他说话——不是那种命令式的，而是低声私语。_黄鼬和鼠类_。他们的飞船坠毁已经两天了，他没有看过Hux用任何兴奋剂，但这也许是因为他的货色已经随着飞船一起坠毁了——两天，兴奋剂的药效减退的期限。

可怜虫。他想。他看起来紧张又疲倦，努力的张开手指，再握紧，想让它们不再颤抖——没有用的。他知道那药物对人的影响。幸运的是现在有可以休息的地方。

他把自己背包里的口粮扔过去。落在Hux膝盖中间。一块能量条，淡而无味，但据说可以供应六个小时的能量和饱腹感。Hux抓住它，发抖的手指用了几下才撕开包装。

这是他们从着火的飞船上抢救出来的为数不多的东西：应急包，一点口粮，坐标仪，集水器。没有通讯设备。他们都仔细计算过，一天两次的口粮撑不过三天。但Hux说他知道一个地方——一个坐标，那里有另外一艘坠毁的飞船，但是上面有通讯设备。

“你怎么知道。”

“那是第一秩序的飞船。”Hux回答。_他的情绪里有什么地方不对劲，一闪而过的慌张_。“曾经有飞船在这个星球上坠落过。”

“你知道这个星球上有护盾。”

“不，最高领袖，我父亲离开的时候摧毁了它们——我不知道还有留存的。”

_说谎_。他站起身，Hux只来得及发出一声短促的惊呼；他整个人被原力拖起，狼狈地拉到Kylo身边。“你知道这里有护盾。”_你一直知道很多事。_

“最高领袖；”Hux的眼睛因为惊惧睁大了。“如果我知道——触发护盾对我有什么好处？”

这个回答击中了他。但他还是握紧了Hux的手腕，用力到足以留下瘀痕。“但是你一直记得坐标。”

“是，”Hux舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“我的记忆一向很好，最高领袖。现在它可以救我们的命。”

他松开了手，将Hux推到一边，“你的单分子刀。”

Hux愣了一秒钟，然后犹豫着卷起制服的袖子；衬衫的外侧用黑色弹力带固定着一把精细的金属刀柄；他将它解下来，刀柄向外，递给Kylo。

Kylo按下侧边的按钮，细薄的刀刃弹跳出来；不长，但足以割断一个人的喉咙或者手臂。他把扯出来的降落伞布割下一大块，用它仔细的包好口粮，集水器和坐标仪，将它斜背在身上。

“你来背着。”他将应急包扔过去。

Hux接住了应急包，垂下视线。“最高领袖。”他低声说。

匕首突然从沙地上浮起，对着他疾掠而去——Hux还没有来得及惊呼出声，刀尖就停在他眉心一寸之前。他本能的向后退一步，刀尖也随着他浮动，依旧悬在他眉间。他的眼睛睁得不能再大了；似乎整个人都凝固起来。

“你想要回你的单分子刀。“

利刃弹回刀柄的暗格之中，落在地上。

“现在它是你的了。“

*********

现在他正在用这把刀割开沙漠生物的皮肤。一只沙鼠，一条蛇；他熟练的切掉它们的头尾，剥皮；光剑点燃了干燥的木头，很快这些血肉就将化为食物。

Hux在一旁沉默的看着他。_它们能食用吗，也许会携带致命的病菌——_他几乎听得见他狐疑的声音。

“你可以吃你的口粮。“他说。

这个星球的夜晚再次降临。在找到合适的休息点之前，他们再次计算了坐标点；大概还需要四天的路程。下午他们刚刚经历了一场沙暴；好在那块降落伞布帮上了忙，加上岩石和枯树，勉强给他们挡住了最猛烈的风沙。

几乎本能的，在暴风刮起的时候，他让Hux伏在自己的胸前；降落伞布下的空间那么狭小，他们得节省每点生存的空间。在沙尘的簌簌声和狂风的呼啸中，他都能听得见Hux的心跳；像是狐狸在猎食者之前惊惶的挣扎。

Hux，到我身后——他脑海里突然浮现起这句话，像是来自远古的回响。那是多久之前的事了？久到他已经记不得具体的经历。他们彼此竞争，救援，指责和威胁；他在王座室里感受到的杀意；他一次又一次的扼住他的手腕，肩膀，咽喉，将他像个部件一样摔出去，一直到这条黄鼬，这条疯狗，这个不知道是什么样的生物再不敢在他面前有一丝明显的反抗。他应该开心的；他终于驯服了对方，让他在自己的命令下匍匐；为奖赏他这么顺从，他甚至给了他元帅的星章——他应该为此愉悦。

然而他并没有。他只是更深的恨他，厌憎，鄙夷——Hux对他仍然有用，他以铁的手腕控制着第一秩序庞大的舰队，用各种方法牵制着高层那些持不同意见的军阀；他对Hux来说也是如此；他知道高层中那些帝国的老头子有多厌恶他们新晋的元帅，这个Brendol的私生子，厨房女佣的后代，一个杂种，居然身居高位——他们听到这个消息的时候脸上的表情，都让他觉得提升Hux是值得的。但是似乎也只有这个让他快乐。

沙暴平息后他将帆布掀开。不出所料，他们两个人全身都沾满了沙尘。Hux的头发几乎变成砂色了；他用袖子擦了擦脸，但是毫无用处。

他们在沉默中继续前行。Hux校正坐标仪的路线——沙尘让坐标仪暂时有些问题，他说。但是大方向不会错，只是会不时丢失存储的路径。你能感受到大概的方向吗？

我可以。

哦，Hux说。这……很好。

*************

他们越来越接近目标；他想，很快就不会再需要坐标仪了。他已经用啮齿类和爬行类动物做了晚餐；这不是他经历过的最艰难的生存，远非如此。斯诺克的训练比这个彻底得多。夜晚的寒霜让集水器有了水源；Kylo将自己的围巾割开，打湿，丢了一块给Hux；他们勉强把自己的头发和脸弄干净。

Hux坐在篝火前，拨弄着枯枝。在荒漠动物的悉索声中，他的思绪几乎触手可及；_黄沙，黄沙，大片的沙土，坠落的战舰，戴着铁面具全身如同机械的生物。赫特人——_

_贾库_。_看起来如此清晰__。_

“我不知道你去过贾库。”

“那是很久之前了，最高领袖。”

他几乎能够感受到Hux瞬间竖起的精神屏障。他和原力者打交道太久了，久到足够谨慎，也掌握了足够的技巧。

“那里没有发生过什么好事？”

“那里是贾库。”他短促的笑了一下，“你还能期待什么？”

Rey。他想。“什么时候的事？”

“4 ABY。”

哦。“我明白了。”

_不，你不明白_。“我们在一年后离开了。出发去未知领域。”

“第一秩序起步的地方。”

“是的。”

“我读过那些档案。”

“这会对您履行职责很有帮助。”

_职责。所有的人都这么讲。紧张的牵着她的手；奥德朗的长袍几乎让他摔倒。无休止的宴会，他得一本正经地坐着，礼仪，不要乱踢你的脚，不能用原力将食物拿过来，Ben。严厉的一瞥。训练。训练。你得成为所有人的榜样。简朴，汝勿取非必需之物——_

“零点。”他说，“零点时叫醒我。”

“是的，最高领袖。”

*********

一声凄哀的鸣叫；第二声——抓住光剑时他又听到了一声；一只夜枭落在离他们不远的枯树上。他的手心已经出汗。

二十三点三十七分；计时器这么告诉他。他瞥了眼Hux——靠着树干，蜷起双腿，头靠在膝盖上。他已经睡着了。

_值夜的哨兵将队伍置于危险之中。如果你是某个冲锋队员，现在可能已经被送上军事法庭了。或者更糟。_

“起来。”他说，“火快熄了。”

Hux突然惊醒一样抬起头，疲倦和睡意瞬间从他的脸上消失了。“最高领袖，”他说，“我……是我的错。”

他跌跌撞撞的起身，将边上的枯枝加到火里。_他的手还是在发抖_。那点口粮似乎没有起到什么作用——当然没有作用。没有什么抵得过stim退去时的效应。

“去休息。”他说，“明天要我们早起。”

Hux抬起头看着他。

“你可以离篝火近一些。”

不可置信。他从Hux的眼神里读出来。“过来，”他再次重复。

Hux不再犹疑了，他将背包和隔热毯放到篝火前。“明天我来守夜，最高领袖。“

他点点头。最近Hux的态度一直很恭顺，被提拔为元帅后更是如此——但是这种柔顺让他想起蛇看起来懒洋洋的姿势和轻柔的嘶嘶声；不知道什么时候它就会露出毒牙，像绷紧的弹簧一样突然出击。_但是暂时还没法拨掉他的毒牙；我还需要他。至少得等到不再需要的那一天。_

**********

沙丘。沙丘。一望无际的沙丘。

荒漠比起来已经相当友好；他们开始正式进入了沙漠地带。坐标仪在指引着他们；如果运气不坏，他们也许能在三天之内穿过沙漠。

“之前这里不是这样的。”太阳升起的时候Hux说；“也许这里的环境恶化得更厉害了。”

“之前？”

“差不多十年前。”

“你应该更新地图了，Hux。”

“这是个废弃的星球，最高领袖。它没有资源。”

“但是你似乎很清楚……这个星球的情况。”_一定是出于什么原因。不仅是……因为Brendol Hux。_

“因为我父亲，最高领袖，我已经和您解释过了。”

“你关心他？……”

“是的，最高领袖。”

_说谎_。他知道那些流言；年轻的Hux为了上位而除掉了年长的将军。当然，没有凭据；再者也没有人真的关心。但是他知道这是真的。Hux那些偶尔飘过的思绪。弑父的阴影没有那么容易摆脱。他知道。

“你杀了他。”

“最高领袖……？”

他回过头；Hux微笑古怪而略带讥诮。“您在指控我？”

“我只是陈述事实。”_不是吗，Hux?_

“您是听到了那些流言？那些恶毒的中伤——“

“我认识你很久了，Hux。”

这句话成功的让他沉默了。

_你不用否认。我不会用这个对付你的。我只是想知道——想知道你是不是会说出实情。_

“八年。”Hux突然说，“自从我们一起合作……八年三个月。”

“八年。”已经这么久了，他已经记不清——八年。

“是的，最高领袖。从您登上定局者号开始。”

“你似乎并不高兴”。

“我的个人情绪不重要。最高领袖。”

合作。他们之间算是合作。这已经比他任何一段经历都要长。_Hux黑色制服下的身体，卷起的袖子，露出的锁骨，他的喘息——从那个星球回来没有多久之后的事。两次？三次？软弱，屈服于欲望，明知道他不值得信任。我不会再犯同一个错误了。再不会。_

“……最高领袖？”

什么？

他再次转过头；Hux的脸色灰白得像沙漠中的尸骨。

“请求准许休息，最高领袖。“

他点了点头；Hux闭上眼睛，一瞬间——只是那么一瞬间——他整个人向沙丘的另一边滑落下去；几乎无声无息。

原力——在思考之前他已经伸出手去；_原力，听从我的命令。_

Hux的坠落停止了；他抬起手，看着他的身体从流沙中抬起，_轻一些，Kylo，再轻一些——他不是Snoke用来训练你的石头。_他的心砰砰跳着。“Hux，你应该小心——”

他没有能够说完。怀中人的头颈无力的靠在他的手臂上。“Hux，”他轻轻摇晃着他的肩膀，“Hux——”

Hux的手垂落下来。


End file.
